bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fujimoto
Fujimoto (藤本) was the 5th seated officer under the 5th Division Captian, Shinji Hirako. She had progressed greatly in the Gotei 13 up until Sosuke Aizen`s Hollowfication experiment. I do not wish to spoil my story for anybody. Please, read my story before reading any of the information on this page. I`m simply using this to promote my story and to organize the facts. I`ll try to organize this so that the information is shown from beginning to end. That way, you could read through this if you`ve already read a few chapters and stop when you realize you haven`t gotten that far in the story yet. I will put } 'as a warning. My story`s name is "'A's I '''W'atch the 'P'endulum 'S'wing." I call it '''"AWPS" for short. Fujiko Mine - My Inspiration I was reading Shinji`s profile page on "Bleach Wiki" and it said that he dresses similar to Lupin the 3rd from Lupin III. So, I looked up the show to see if Lupin, the character of the show that Shinji was styled after, had a female partner in the show. He did; Fujiko Mine. So, since I`m pairing Fujimoto, my OC, up with Shinji, I decided I`d style her after Fujiko. Hence her name which I also mixed in with Rangiku Matsumoto`s lastname since her, Fujiko and now Fujimoto are all somewhat alike. Fujiko also reminds me very much of Nami from One Piece. Personality She is known to be rather unpredictable. She has many sides to her. The comically bad-tempered side. The serious, scary side. The stern, mature side. The childish, stubborn side. The lazy, easy-going side. The sarcastic, "Get outta meh face" side. The humorous, fun-loving side. The loving, warm-hearted side. It all depends on where you stand with her. She can be erratically hyper one moment then she could be all "Sit back, relax and stop botherin` meh!" the next. She does not ''like to be disturbed while relaxing. She is a very grumpy, ill-tempered morning person and is normally always late in the morning. Whenever anybody attempts to scold her on it, she bites their head off. Good thing she comes to, looks at the clock and freaks out trying to get ready about half an hour after her alarm clock goes off in the first place or she would probably never get out of bed. When she is having one of her '''turbo' moments where she is attempting to get things done quickly, getting in her way will earn you a few bruises. When she is mellow, she is not murderously grumpy or hazardously energetic, but at her safest, "in-between" stage where her energy level is just right. Then, there are her Fujiko-like traits. She has high-confidence in her looks and abilities. She is cocky and likes to tease others. Not in the least bit bashful, she is rather rude and very blunt. She will outwardly insult you without hesitation or consideration. She is not patient and will get annoyed if you make her wait. She isn`t embarrassed of her body, she often seduced others to get what she wanted, but she decided that she`s become more "respectful" as a Shinigami. She still uses her looks and charms to get what she wants every once and awhile, however. She is able to move around in perfect silence without making a sound, often startling others when she comes up behind them. This is good for her, considering she had been a thief before entering the Shinigami Academy. She continued stealing even afterwards, calling it a habit she can`t brake. When she sees something and wants it, she gets it. Nothing stands in her way. She also has a thing for "style", but is picky with it. Habits She is always late, having a hard time getting up in the morning. She always ends up staying up late, whether by choice or not. She sometimes chooses to stay up, somehow managing to effortlessy pull off an all-nighter. Then, there is the fact that she has a hard time sleeping. She is sometimes afraid to go to sleep because of her nightmares and, after the nightmares, she is too unsettled to get back to sleep. She ends up staying up until she finally passes out, often having to drink heavily and/or take sleeping pills to do so. A deadly mix, but she needs them to sleep. She takes naps during the day and can be found sleeping in random places. This is because of the lack of sleep and sleeping pills. - She also has the habit of gripping things when nervous, scared or stressed out. She does it to keep her hands from shaking. - Holding onto another person calms her when stressed out or scared. - She only smokes when seriously stressed out to calm herself. - She often tugs on peoples clothes to get their attention. If they ignore her, she throws them by their clothing into a wall or whatever is there to throw them at. - She walks silently so she often startles others when coming up behind them. She laughs everytime and has begun doing it on purpose. Alcohol? Alcohol doesn`t have lasting affects on her after she has slept for a while and she doesn`t get bad hangovers for some reason. When drinking alone, she is normally just sitting around, trying to relax, and wash away the depression from her nightmares to get to bed. This is the only time she drinks alone. While drinking with people, she becomes very happy and affectionate with anybody she considers a friend, but doesn`t really speak to anybody else. Its like they aren`t there at all, she completely ignores them. She can always remember what happened while she was drunk the night after and enjoys drinking with her friends since she doesn`t worry or stress at all when she does, has fun, and doesn`t do stupid things. (Well, for the most part.) After the first party they had like this, she almost seems obsessed, often the one to insist they drink and party. Shinigami Academy She was admitted into top class and finished the six year curriculum in three years. She boasted she could of finished in one year, but missed alot of school because she skipped to sleep or was too ill. Even when she attended school, she ended up sleeping through it or was simply too tired or distracted to participate much. She didn`t like her teachers much. They liked her no better because of how lazy, irresponsible and disrespectful she was. Whenever she did anything, she would pass with flying colors so they couldn`t switch her to the lower class because of her obvious talent. Her worse class was with Kido. Since she was always half-asleep, she would say the incantations wrong and never actually wanted to do it right considering it took alot of energy from her. She did well when she had to though. Her health appeared to get better halfway through the 3rd year and she finally chose to graduate. She had not wanted to go into the Gotei 13 until she looked less frail and was able to function properly. Powers and Abilities Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:5th Division Category:Seated Officer Category:Fanon Character Category:Patrol Corps Category:Stealth Force Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Executive Militia Category:Detention Unit Category:Reversal Counter Force